Save the Best for Last
by maldita08
Summary: [Oneshot] A TezuxFuji KuniSuke fic, need I say more?


Disclaimer: I own none of Prince of Tennis; it belongs to Konomi-sensei. Save the best for last belongs to Vanessa Williams.

A/N: This is a spur of the moment fic, my mom played this cd and I got inspired, I just really needed to get this out of my system. I'm quite a newbie in writing in this fandom so please be kind and understand if both are ooc. This one is unbeta-ed so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Oneshot A TezuxFuji fic, need I say more?

**Save the best for last

* * *

**

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

Who would have thought that this thing would happen? That **_the _**Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's legendary stoic tennis captain and student council president, after six long years would finally be wooed into Fuji Syuusuke's arms? After all, Tezuka was raised in a very traditional household where everything that is "not normal" is detested.

_'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

Fuji Syuusuke who once had been Seigaku tennis club's resident tensai had never expected for things to turn out like this. He had been content to stay by his captain's side and support him through everything.

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

Never in both teens' wildest imagination, especially Fuji, as eccentric as he was, thought that this would be happening to them, they never expected that they would be holding each other in a passionate embrace.

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free_

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

Contrary to the popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu had had several girlfriends. Despite his cold exterior, the captain of debate club, the vice-president of the chess club, the captain of the swimming team and several other girls who posses at least a great talent or two in one area or another had been intimately close to him.

Sometimes, the tensai can't help wondering what was wrong with his beloved. He had the most intelligent not to mention, most sought after girls in his beck and call and still he couldn't stick to any of them long enough.

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

It's odd, although he had several girls by his side; he had never shared the same interest with them. It had been Fuji, Fuji the first who noticed that his arm was injured back when they were in seventh grade. Fuji whom he first told that he would go to Germany to have his arm treated. It had always been him who Tezuka confided into and shared his interest. Only the tensai had been the constant element in the captain's life for the past six years.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can see_

Have you ever heard of: 'it had been staring straight at your face and you still don't notice it'? This phrase had hit Tezuka hard. For six years, the tensai had stayed by his side and he never once noticed the love and devotion that the tennis genius had offered to him.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

Fuji, by the end of their third year on senior high had almost given up on Tezuka. But maybe, just maybe, the gods took pity on him and made the stoic buchou realize his love for the tensai.

_Flashback:_

_In a hotel where the school decided to hold their graduation ball. . ._

"_Buchou? Can I have a word with you?"_

_The other boy followed the petite figure out in the deserted balcony._

_Without facing his captain Fuji said, "Kunimitsu I..." then he turned around showing his cerulean eyes mirroring all the feeling he have for the brown-eyed boy, "I have loved you ever since we were in seventh grade."_

_An awkward silence met the honey-brown haired boy's confession. Tezuka stood frozen._

"_Just forget what I've said." Fuji said before closing his eyes once more and putting his smiling mask back on as if the confession had never happened. _

_As Fuji walked passed by the captain, he added in a barely audible whisper, "Goodbye Tezuka..." Then a single tear fell off from his eye._

_Somehow, Tezuka knew that what Fuji said would be permanent. That if he don't tell the smaller boy that he loved him too, he would lose him forever and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. With that, his body moved on its own accord._

_Fuji gasped as he felt himself roughly being pulled to the other's body. _

"_Te-tezuka?" was all he managed to get out._

_Tezuka held the genius's wrist up in the air and quickly snaked around his other arm around the tensai's waist before he let his head descend to the slighter boy's head and stopping until their noses were a hair's breadth away from each other, "I love you too, Syuusuke." Before he claimed the others lips._

_The kiss was tender and passionate at the same time and said it all. No more words were needed to be spoken between the two of them; they understood what each other wanted to say. _

_You went and saved the best for last_

"Ne, Kunimitsu..."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Syuusuke, you're the only and the last person who would be in my heart." Tezuka pulled Fuji close to his body and whispered to him "Besides, now that your mine, I would never let you go,"

_**Owari

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Constructive criticisms and reviews are much welcomed. Flames would be used to heat up my house. Finally I have written a happy ending. Review please! I really want to know what you think of it and help me in my upcoming fics!


End file.
